infame amor
by I LOVE COMIC
Summary: nuestra vida era "normal" y ahora? ahora no sabíamos que nos esperaba mañana, quien diría que ellas nos cambiaron tanto, nuestro modo de pensar de esa gente que para la mayoría solo eran asecinos (basado en Infamous second son, por favor denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

Siete años atrás un pequeño grupo de humanos llamados "conductores" repentinamente adquirieron control sobre ciertos elementos naturales que podían usar como armas. El Departamento de Protección Unificada se formo para cazar y encerrar de manera indefinida a todos los conductores (recalificados como "bioterroristas") para proteger a la población. Actualmente se cree que todos los bioterroristas han sido capturados y encerrados con éxito. Como resultado ,el Departamento de Protección Unificada esta siendo eliminado gradualmente ,con los militares asumiendo la responsabilidad de la vigilancia de los bioterroristas prisioneros.

El primer transporte militar de bioterroristas abandono el centro de detención del DUP en Curdun Cay Station ,con destino a una prisión de la armada al norte de Washington…pero nunca llego….

4 meces después

En un departamento bastante desordenado se encontraba un chico pelirrojo tirado en su cama con cara de fastidio, mirando las noticias

 _Reportea: buenos días ciudadanos ,asta ahora nada se sabe de los bioterroristas que escaparon mientras eran trasladados a la prisión del norte de Washington , la líder del DUP Agustine Brook nos afirmo que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlos y regresarlos a la prisión ,donde realmente pertenecen , aunque no se sabe todavía ,se cree que los bioterroristas han logrado escapar de Seattle pero como siempre esto es solo un rumor, soy Ines Sainz-_ antes de que continuara, al joven apago la televisión y de una forma bastante perezosa salió del departamento

En otro lugar

Un chico rubio y de ojos claros se encontraba revisando el papeleo del instituto ,mientras los demás alumnos llegaban y se iban a sus respectivas clases , de repente abrió la puerta la directora, una anciana con cara dulce y un poco excedida de peso

Directora: Nath mañana vendrán unas nuevas alumnas a la escuela y necesito que hagas el papeleo por favor

Nath: de acuerdo Señora Directora, nuevas? Osea que será mas de una? Y serán chicas? –la miro algo intrigado, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de mas chicas locas obsesionadas por el o por otro chico del instituto como solía pasar con Nina o incluso con su misma hermana Amber-

Directora: si Nath ,todas mujeres , serán mas de una , si mi memoria no me falla a mi edad creo que serán 4 o 5

Nath: porque tantas? –normalmente las mayores inscripciones que se hacían a la mitad del años eran de una como máximo ,era bastante raro que se inscribieran 5 personas , mas si se anotaban a la ves y el mismo día-

Directora: oh eso, sus padres las han mandado de Seattle hasta aquí por el miedo de que les pase algo mientras esos horribles bioterroristas están fuera

Nath: suena lógico , después de todo ,nadie quiere quedarse hay con esos monstros afuera- esa era la realidad, se descubrió que la mayoría de los habitantes intentaban escapar , pero casi nadie lo lograba, es mas era técnicamente imposible que alguien cruzara de frontera sino era el mismo DUP, nadie lograba cruzar con vida…se quedo pensando en eso durante largo rato que no se dio cuenta que la directora se había ido de la sala de delegado , la campana que anunciaba el termino de la primera clase lo despertó ,después de arreglar un par de cosas se fue a clases esperando solo que terminen , al entrar al salón se cento y solo dio un leve suspiro Lys que estaba sentado detrás de el le paso un pequeño papel que decía "hoy encellaremos a las 7:30" Nath solo lo volteo ver y asintió levemente ,ya era normal ensayar en la escuela cuando todos se habían ido ,mas ahora, ya que dentro de unas semanas seria la fiesta de halloween del instituto y la directora les había pedido que fueran la banda del evento, no podían decir que no ya que los amenazo con suspenderlos si no tocaban, así que no tenían opción, las primeras horas pasaron normales, llego el momento de comer y todos se dirigieron al comedor ,Nath, Lys, Cast, Kentin, Armin y Alexy se tuvieron que sentar juntos, por falta de lugares

Lys: esta noche abra ensayo caballeros

Kentin: bien a que hora? –Kentin había logrado entrar a la banda gracias a que descubrieron que el tocaba el bajo y bastante bien , al principio se negó pero después de un par de intentos mas de parte de Lys y Nath lograron convencerlo para que tocara con ellos-

Cast: a la misma hora de siempre claro

Nath: le avisaron a Iris? –pregunto mirándolos fijamente-

Lys: si ,ya le avise a la señorita Iris –los demás lo vieron algo sorprendidos, normalmente se le olvidaba y casi siempre le tocaba a Nath o Casthiel recordárselo- que? Puse una alarma de recordatorio en mi teléfono –los miro como que fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

Kentin: eso lo explica –dijo el castaño tratando de alejar a Alexy de el- Casthiel te cambio el lugar

Cast: ni loco

Alexy: vamos Kentin no te resistas a mi 7w7 –decía acercándose bastante al oji-verdes , este solo lo miro con mala cara, los demás solo lo vieron con una leve gotita en la cabeza-

Armin: nooooo! –todos voltearon a ver al gamer- no tengo batería

Cast: eso no es el fin del mundo

Nath: estamos hablando de Armin, para el eso es el fin del mundo –negro un poco con la cabeza, para el ,eso era algo bastante patético-

Armin: el ninja me entiende

Nath: no soy un ninja!

Armin: claro, no lo eres –lo miro con algo de burlo ,lo que logro que Nath lo viera con una venita en la frente, Lys solo dio un suspiro algo largo, este iba a ser un día largo-

En otra parte

En un pequeño departamento, se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años, con cabello castaño casi negro con ojos verde aceituna ,de piel un tanto palida, estaba cocinando tranquilamente hasta que de repente paso cerca de ella un niño de alrededor de unos 5 años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes-azulados ,seguido por un joven de unos 15 años de cabello largo lacio y albino de ojos azules

¿?¿?: Marcos regresa aquí, tienes que tomarte tu medicina –grito la alvina algo molesta, tratando de alcanzar al niño-

Marcos: nooo, eso es un asco, sabe a vomito –dos chicas se encontraban apoyadas en el respalda de la puerta riéndose de la escena , una era pelirroja con raíces negras de ojos café claros de alrededor de unos 16 y la otra otra era un poco mas baja ,era también pelirroja pero su pelo estaba atado con 2 coletas ,ojos verdes , parecía de unos 15-

¿?¿?: y ustedes porque no me ayudan? –pregunto la oji-azules-

¿?¿?: vamos, Rous es divertido verte tratando atrapar al enano –sonrío de manera burlona la joven de ojos cafes-

Rous: no es gracioso, Miru ayudame –miro a la castaña pidiendo ayuda, esta solo suspiro un poco para volver a la cocina- Miruse!

¿?¿?: oye ya tranquilízate nena –dijo pelirroja de 2 coletas-

Rous: Lineth no digas que me calme-las miro con el seño un poco fruncido-

Lineth: no seas asi, sabes que a nadie le gusta ese sabor , es horrible, verdad Jo? –dijo dirigiéndose a la de ojos café, esta solo asintió levemente despreocupada-

Marcos: es asquerosa! –dijo el niño mientras se escondía detrás de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules de alrededor de unos 16 que parecía que se acababa de levantar-

¿?¿?: que son todos estos gritos? –pregunto la pelinegro mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza-

Lineth: Marcos no quiere tomar su medicina

¿?¿?: y tanto escándalo por eso?-dijo con un bostezo-

Jo: perdona si te despertamos bella durmiente –le dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

Rous: Aymar ayudame a que la tome por favor –dirigiéndose a la pelinegra-

Aymar: Marcos solo tomala –este negó con la cabeza- bien hice lo que pude-se encojo de hombros, en ese instante apareció la castaña y mirando fijamente al niño dijo-

Miru: Marcos tienes que tomarla, sabes que es por tu propio bien

Rous: se lo dije y no quiere escucharme

Miru: Rous tiene razón, solo tomala y luego que tal si te doy un enorme plato de chocolate para que se quite el mal sabor, que te parece? –le sonrío levemente mostrándole un pequeño frasco con un contenido viscoso-

Marcos: esta bien…por ti – abrió el pequeño frasco y cerrando los ojos fuertes bebió el asqueroso liquido amargo que ahora corría por su garganta- listo –haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco-

Rous: vamos no es tan malo

Lineth: tomar tantas veces ese liquido te a hecho inmune a su sabor? –miro a la alvina con una ceja arquea-

Rous: probablemente jeje –dijo en un tono nervioso-

Aymar: eso lo explica

Jo:- miro al pequeño niño con una sonrisa burlona para luego decir- si sabes que el helado te lo dará DESPUES de comer verdad?

Marcos: que? –miro a Miru con unos ojos algo cristalizados- eso es cierto?

Miru: por supuesto que si, no puedes comer postre antes de tu comida y todas a la cocina a comer –todas obedecieron ,algunas a regaña dientes-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Bien asta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, tarde mas de lo previsto, mi idea era subirlo ayer pero por problemas personales no pude, esta historia va a ser larga ,al menos eso es lo que calculo yo, espero que la disfruten lleyendo tanto como yo en hacerla, les recomiendo el juego "infamous second son" que fue mi inspiración , sin mas que decir, me despido**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: esta serie puede tener lenguaje fuerte (bueno no tan fuerte en realidad), si eres una persona sensible no lo leas, apartir de aquí lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad**

 **OooOoOOoOoooOOo**

Los chicos habían terminado de ensayar, ya eran mas de 10 de la noche, todos sabían que en cuanto el sol se ocultaba ,la ciudad era otra cosa, como si se tratara del mismo infierno, muchos tenían miedo de salir de noche ,porque nadie sabia si regresabas con vida

Cast: desde que el D.U.P tomo gran parte de la ciudad esto es un asco

Kentin: solo tratan de protegernos de los bioterroristas

Cast: protegernos? Va, a que viene eso? Si fueran listos no se hubieran escapado

Nath: en el primer año que fue fundado capturaron a mas de trescientos conductores, son mucho mas que cualquier otro programa de protección

Cast: en cerio te vas a tragar esa basura? el gobierno ya no los apoya fue victima de su propio éxito

Nath: Castiel cierra la boca

Cast: a mi no me callas rubia –dijo con un tono bastante molesto, ambos se vieron desafiantes ,ninguno iba a permitir que el otro tratara de pasarle por encima-

Lys: pueden parar ya? Esto no es nada victoriano

Kentin: pero es verdad ,con tantos capturados y algunos en la clandestinidad ,no se consideran una gran amenaza como para que siga existiendo el D.U.P

Nath: es una locura, si sacan el programa –al instante que intento seguir fue interrumpido por Lys-

Lys: si sacaran el programa volverían los tiempos de antes, creo que ninguno quiere eso, apresúrense, el toque de queda ya va a empezar –con esas palabras se quedaron callados, paso un largo rato y todos volvieron respectivamente a sus casas, pensando en las palabras que había dicho el joven victoriano-

Prologo con Castiel

Esto es estúpido y una mierda, es una perdida de tiempo en solo pensar en esas escorias de los bioterroristas, para escapar de esos estúpidos pensamientos salí del departamento y fui con los akulan ,una banda de narcotraficantes, organizan carreras clandestinas, en las cuales pagan muy bien si eres buen corredor y yo, soy el mejor ,tome mi moto y fui directo a la carrera, no es muy lejos de donde vivo ,por lo tanto no tarde en llegar, fui a anotarme, ya era clásico, siempre que no tenia nada que hacer o necesitaba dinero iba a correr ,vi quienes iban a correr, no eran muchos alrededor de uno perdedores que creen que van a ganarme, en ese instante llego otro corredor o mejor dicho corredora, nunca corrí contra una mujer y no me importa, vine para ganar, se puso al lado mío, sonreí de medio lado

Cast: las carreras son solo para profesionales lindura –no puedo negar que la chica es sexy, era pelirroja de ojos cafes, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, y sin duda no era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso-

¿?¿?: entonces tu que haces aquí? – fruncí un poco el seño, que quiere decir con eso? Que no se correr?-

Cast: retírate antes de que te rompas una uña –me miro y solo se río, se estaba riendo de mi?-

¿?¿?:o que ternura , tienes miedo de perder contra una chica acaso?-me miro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, una sonrisa sínica y burlona-

Cast: miedo de una niña como tu? Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras bebe? –frunció el seño, y yo sonreí sínicamente-

¿?¿?: escucha nene ,vine para ganar y ningún chico como tu con aspirante a pandillero va a ganarme, lo entiendes o te lo repito? –me sorprendió un poco su comentario, no conocía a muchas chicas que fueran realmente capaces de enfrentarme de esa manera, me agrada su actitud – que? Te comieron la lengua acaso?

Cast: si crees que puedes vencerme estas muy equivocada

¿?¿?: jaja te veré en la línea de meta

Cast: eso ya lo veremos –agitaron los banderines y la carrera comenzó, en el punto de partida quedaron 2 imbéciles ,fueron victimas de las tretas comunes como desenroscar los amortiguadores , en este negocio las cosas son así, puedes usar cualquier truco, treta o trampa que quieras siempre y cuando nadie termine muerto, sino se arma un gran lio ,en unos instantes era el rey de las calles ,iba primero y ni rastro de esa chica que intentaba ganarme, al ves se abra asustado y se quedo ,sonreí esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que creí

Fin del prologo con Cast

Prologo con Jo

Ese chico cree que puede ganarme? Eh corrido antes de que el subiera a su primera bicicleta, esto no es Seattle y eso lo tengo claro, pero Seattle o no sigo siendo la mejor ,aquí o en cualquier otro lugar sigue siendo la misma basura ,por supuesto la única razón por la cual me dejaron correr fue por unos contactos de los akulan del sur, me conocen por el apodo de "reina de fuego" o simplemente por apodos vulgares ,la verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo solo quiero el dinero, no me importan esos idiotas que quedaron atrás o si salen lastimados o no, lo que quiero es el dinero que esta en juego, como dicen, el dinero mueve a las personas y por supuesto no soy la excepción, estoy dispuesta a ganar a costa de cualquier cosa, acelere todo lo que daba la moto, que por supuesto no es mía, digamos que la tome "prestada" de un sujeto esta mañana, eso le enseñara a no fiarse de cualquier cara bonita ,tengo un plan y estoy dispuesta a ponerlo en acción, necesitaba comerme por lo menos en el tercer o segundo puesto ,no fue difícil a decir verdad, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad choque la rueda delantera con la trasera del corredor de adelante, lo que provoco que este derrapara y chocara con los que estaban detrás de mi ,sonreí con superioridad ,esos perdedores ya no podían continuar, tan solo me quedaba el la persona que estaba delante de mi, la sobrepase con facilidad y vi que era el mismo chico de la salida, en cuanto me descuide estábamos cabeza a cabeza

Jo: oye si quieres conservar tu dignidad te recomiendo que te retire ahora –no era por nada, pero se lo decía por su propio bien, nadie antes me había ganado y este idiota no iba a ser el primero mucho menos a tan pocos metros de la meta-

¿?¿?: no estoy dispuesto a perder contra una chica

Jo: que coincidencia ,yo tampoco –le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y acelere todo lo que daba ese pequeño cacharro, en instantes cruce la línea de llegada y en pocos segundos, el también- decías muñeco? –el se limito solamente a mirarme furioso, no lo culpo, nadie se lo toma bien cuando en algo que supuestamente son buenos, los vence una chica, decidí ignorarlo y fui con el organizador de la carrera, eres un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años, cabello castaño y ojos negros, me miro con una sonrisa , da asco-

Hombre: pero miren nada mas, aquí tenemos a una joya de las carreras, no me imaginaba que tenias ese potencial

Jo: tienden a subestimarme muchas veces

Hombre: jajaja me agrada tu actitud, podrías ser parte de un gran negocio en las carreras callejeras niña

Jo: por ahora no me interesa, vengo por lo que es mío

Hombre: negocios eh? Si si, toma tu dinero –saco un fajo de dinero de su bolsillo y me lo entrego en la mano, en cuanto lo tuve empecé a contarlo- esa es tu parte

Jo: pero esto es la mitad de lo que me prometiste

Hombre: y eso porque me tiene que importar? Rompiste alguno de mis vehículos y algunos de mis corredores terminaron lastimados

Jo:-lo mire bastante enojada, nadie trataba de estafarme y se salía con la suya- eso no me interesa, quiero lo que me prometiste ahora

Hombre: tu no mandas linda , eres un simple juguete de entretención, en cualquier momento te puedo reemplazar si quiero, lo entendiste? –dijo el idiota mientras se acercaba a mi tratando de intimidarme al parecer, cosa que no le funciono-

Jo: se como funciona el negocio, sabes que ese "leve" accidente atrae a tus clientes, entre mas apuestas ,mas ganancias, pero si me voy no tendrás tanta gente y me necesitas, ya que los que tu llamas corredores no podrán participar por algún tiempo, eso no es bueno para ti, si no me das lo que me prometiste ,are que toda tu mierda termine en el hospital, lo entiendes? –me miro por un instante sorprendido y luego río-

Hombre: no intentes amenazarme niña

Jo: oh no lo hago, te lo advierto, estas dispuesto a comprobar de que soy capas? –en ese instante entro el chico de la carrera, lo quede mirando por unos instantes, la verdad ,es lindo, se acerco al idiota con el que estaba hablando-

¿?¿?: vengo por mi parte –el solo le dio el dinero sin decir ni una palabra- bien, eso es todo, me largo de aquí

Hombre: correrás mañana Castiel? –así que , así se llama? Interesante-

Cast: no lo se, tal ves

Jo: oye no cambies de tema, dame lo que me debes –el chico solo me miro con una ceja aruedad-

Cast: deber? –dejo de mirarme para mirar al hombre-

Hombre: es solo una novata y tu viste lo que provoco

Jo: hey no soy ninguna novata

Hombre: me da igual, puedo hacer la carrera sin ti

Cast: pero no sin mi –lo mire con algo de asombro, por unos instantes- solo págale- al instante el hombre de muy mala manera me dio lo que faltaba-

Hombre: ahora lárguense de mi vista – solo salimos, iba a agradecerle pero se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo, supongo que lo volvería a ver y eso me agradaba, me dirigí al pequeño apartamento que rentábamos ,eran mas de las 2 Am ,trate de entrar para hacer el mas mínimo ruido, en ese instante se prendió la luz de la sala, hay estaban las chicas y eso significaba una sola cosa, interrogatorio-

Miru: donde estabas? –su cara reflejaba seriedad, solté un suspiro cansado-

Jo: por hai

Rous: por hai? Es tu gran respuesta?

Jo: si es mi gran respuesta

Aymar: Jo donde estabas, te llamamos al móvil pero no atendías

Jo: estaba corriendo –a ella por alguna extraña razón, no podía mentirle, supongo que me hace acordar a mi hermana menos ,antes de todo esto-gane un buen dinero, al menos tenemos para algunos gastos

Rous: no es por los gastos, es por la seguridad, el toque de queda se activo hace 4 horas, no puedes salir así como así

Jo: temes que nos atrapen? –arque una ceja, eso era obvio ,porque otra cosa estaría así?-

Rous: si te atrapan, nos atrapan a todas, lo sabes bien

Jo: si pero no fue así, además creí que teníamos u acuerdo no? –suspiraron con pesadez ,el acuerdo era simple, tenias que colaborar en la casa, tanto económica como con los labores domésticos, si traías dinero, no estabas en la obligación de decir a nadie de donde lo conseguiste, podías sacarlo de donde quisieras, la idea era solventar los gastos que teníamos-

Lineth: eso no significa que no nos preocupemos por ti

Miru: bien ya no importa, todas a dormir, mañana tendremos el primer día de instituto –nos fuimos a dormir, después de todo lo necesitábamos, después de todo, iba a ser un largo día-

Fin del prologo con Jo

Prologo con Miru

Me levante temprano, quien no se despertaría con un reloj humano durmiendo al lado, lo único que recuerdo era que estaba durmiendo y en segundo tenia a cierta personita saltando arriba de mi

Marcos: levántate Miru se ara tarde para ir a la escuela

Miru: ya me levante –dije somnolienta-que te parece si vas a despertar a las demás mientras me preparo? Primero a Lineth, le toca hacer el desayuno –en menos de dos segundos se fue de la habitación , no lo culpo, estaba bastante emocionado por ir a la escuela, no fue fácil ,pero con algunos documentos falsos que Aymar consiguió por internet ,facilito mucho las cosas, tuve que hacerlo, Marcos me insistió por mas de 3 semanas para que lo dejara ir a la escuela ,al principio me negué ,ya que no sabia si podía salirse de control o no, pero por el echo de que me insistió tanto, tuve que ceder , luego me obligo a anotarnos a mi y a las demás a un instituto cercano, con solo una carita de cachorro en medio de la lluvia y un "que chicas decentes de su edad no van al instituto" y sumándole un "que clase de ejemplo quieres darme si ninguna de ustedes va a la escuela?" lo logro, ese niño podía ser tierno ,pero tenia sus jugarretas y muy sucias, me dirigí a la cocina, sorpresa, el pequeñín ya había despertado a Lineth y obligado a preparar el desayuno- buen día –dije con una sonrisa-

Lineth: que tienen de bueno cuando lo primero que tienes que hacer es estar pegada a la estufa?

Miru: alguien se levanto de malas hoy eh? Que te hizo? –sonreí de medio lado, ya me imaginaba la respuesta-

Lineth: grito en mi oído "o te levantas o robo tus dulces" como sabe que tengo dulces guardados? –reí un poco, si tan solo eso le hizo a Lineth no quiero imaginarme a las demás-

Miru: anímate, al parecer hoy no se levanto con ganas se hacer una de sus maldades -al decir eso, escuche lo que me temia-

¿?¿?: AHHH! –era una de las chicas, probablemente Rous, por el grito-

Miru: hable muy pronto verdad –Lineth solo se limito a asentir, de las escaleras bajo una Rous muy mojada, con Lin nos miramos entre si para solo largarnos a reír-

Rous: no es gracioso –nos miro con los brazos cruzados, nos reímos asta que entro otra persona en la cocina, Aymar parecía un muerto viviente con esas ojeras que tenia, detrás de ella apareció Jo, con una mascara en la mano-

Jo: valla, se ven fatal

Aymar: me despertó con un " los zombies nos están atacando, Aymar despierta", caí de la cama y me golpee la cabeza

Lineth: tuviste mas suerte que yo al menos

Rous: fui la que peor la despertó?

Miru: te salto encima por 10 minutos?

Rous: no

Miru: entonces créeme que no ,

Aymar: Jo que haces con esa mascara? –la miramos con algo de curiosidad, la verdad no me imagino para que la abra usado-

Jo: lo asuste antes de que me asustara, por cierto, exploto una radio

Miru: otra ves? Me dijo que lo había controlado

Lineth: es solo un niño, es normal que se descontrole cuando se asusta Miru

Aymar: tiene razón

Jo: ruega para que eso no pase cuando este en su escuela –suspire, definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil, Rous se fue a cambiar mientras ayudaba a Lineth con el desayuno, seria un día largo, pero estaríamos juntas, pasara lo que pasara-

Fin del prologo con Miru

 **OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoo**

 **Ufff bueno, asta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lo hice lo mas largo que pude espero que lo hallan disfrutado ,comenten si les justo o no y si tienen alguna cosa para corregir en la historia, perdón por algunas faltas de ortografía que halla tenido , me gustaría que comentaran y si pueden (y quieren) compartir la historia, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo desde ya muchas gracias y asta el proximo capitulo**


End file.
